Unintended
by Ev.time.writer
Summary: After her mom was killed by her father and her uncle was murerd Lea was left alone and decides to start her life in England.She is conflicted between good and evil,but Ciel can relate.Fanfiction of:Beautiful Creatures and Kuroshitsuji
1. Chapter 1

Unintended

_Chapter 1_

The image replayed over and over in my head when I went to sleep. My nightmare was playing itself again and again trying to stain my thoughts. I can no longer cry over it. I choose to remember, choose to not forget. My hate is something I try to avoid. I know it won't change anything because there is no point in trying to go against thee inevitable. She's gone forever up into the sky; one of the people I thought would never leave my side. No matter how hard I try I can't free myself from that horrible night. The night my mother's life was taken.

The maid knocked on my bedroom door, but I refused to see anyone. I wanted to escape, leave, and go somewhere, anywhere but here. This place was now cursed with the forever sent of death. I heard the knock again and sank deeper into my sheets, as if I could sink and avoid all of this pain.

With no formal invite she walked in. "Mistress? It's time for you to get ready."

I didn't move a muscle. I stared at my wall as if it were the only thing there, the only thing that was real in this miserable world. After just standing there for about five minutes between the running silence, she finally left. I sat up from my bed and headed to the bathroom to bathe. I had made it very clear that I didn't want anyone's help getting ready. I sat in the tub waiting, for a sign of life anywhere but got nothing but silence. This intolerable silence that I've grown to need. I wrapped myself in my towel and made my way to my dresser. As always I forgot to lay out my close before I bathed and ended up having to do it while I was still dripping wet.

Once I was ready I stepped out of my room and walked to his study. I dragged each foot forcing myself to move the next one in front of the other. I arrived to two big plain white doors and hesitantly opened them. I turned the knob enough for me to embrace the smooth texture of the bronze handle. I pushed the doors and looked at his desk, the same desk where I found my necklace. I clenched it between my fingers and began to heat the metal with my hand. My favorite necklace, a pearly white stone held by a silver chain, the one I found the night he died. I remember everything all too well.

We spent the entire morning gardening white roses, his favorite. I was so happy to be with him. He was the closest thing I had to a father. I didn't even feel comfort in calling him uncle. It felt as if I was not giving him enough credit for what he meant to me. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "Why don't you go take a nap, it's only the afternoon and your already worn out." he smiled and patted my back, pushing me gently towards the back door of the house. I was too tired to tell him anything. I poured a little bit more water on the rose in front of me and then I dilatorily began to make my way to my bedroom. I was too exhausted. Before entering the house I looked over my shoulder, I felt as if something was going to happen, I paid no attention to it. I assumed I was just tired and needed to rest. Charrs, my butler, saw me come in and followed me to my room, he opened the doors and lifted the sheets for me. I laid down and began to drown in them, I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

I awoke to the screaming of a women and footsteps at my door. Charrs opened my door without knocking, and the doors slammed against the wall. I rubbed my eyes annoyed by the fact that had he just awaken me. His eyes were full of relief when he saw me. "She's here!" he screamed. I gave him a glare, and a mob of people gathered behind him. He walked to me slowly, his eyes frightened, more people crowded my door all with the same reaction as Charrs. He looked back at them and they looked at him returning the look of grief, and some the look of pity.

I was too tired to realize that people where everywhere, I didn't understand what was going on. "What's with all the noise you awoke me." I said my voice a little horse. I pushed my upper body forward and sat on my bed. I was readjusting my eyes and taking in that sugar sweet yawn.

Charrs walked in front of me and knelt down. He looked at me and his eyes trembling. His gaze seemed ashamed and he looked down. I couldn't really tell why he was so upset. He looked up at me and his eyes frightened, something had happened I could tell. Why else would all this noise and grief be here. He opened his mouth but nothing came out, his lips began to quiver. "I...I'm so sorry my lady," his words were shaky and nervous. He hesitated and I just looked at him astonished by his signs of weakness. He was always so uptight and kept such composure through the most difficult times. To see him like this made me worry. Why was he apologizing and then I realized why there was screaming, why people were running. He took a breath and opened his mouth. I focused hard to see his eyes through the little light. His eyes had a thin layer of water and the perimeter was pink. "Your uncle…he…he.. is dead." Everything was still, he waited for my reaction but my brain was just not processing his words. The words echoed inside my head hitting the walls then bouncing back and hitting me again like knifes, each one sinking deeper into my skin.

My mind went blank and I looked at all of my servants that were standing at my door. The men were shaking in shock, and the women were crying into their handkerchiefs. I couldn't move, the tears were frozen refusing to leave my eyes. My heart felt like it was drowning, like a rock was thrown straight through my chest. I looked at Charrs who was still staring at the floor avoiding looking at my face. "Look at me!" I screamed in anger. He refused to look up at me so I screamed again. "Charrs please looks at me!" He finally looked up at me his eyes filled with fear. Not in me but in the fact that he had to tell me, he was the one left with this responsibility. "Is this true?" I looked at him pleading, hoping that it was all a lie.

He nodded his head. "I'm so sorry." His eyes were watering. He was friends with my uncle for quite a while. They were good friends and my uncle always treated him fairly and respected him just as he did. Their relationship was very special.

He wasn't lying. I stared straight ahead to the wall in front of me. The tears ran out of my eyes taking advantage of my sorrow to escape. I began sobbing without a sound. My vision blurred and I couldn't see anything. I stood up and ran out of the room pushing everyone out of my way. I didn't know where I was going I just couldn't see how a man like my uncle could just die. I ran outside trying to find the scent of pure air to breathe, I kept running even when I felt the rain start to come down splashing down on the ground and licking my feet. I kept running trying to find him, thinking he was just hurt he's an Incabus and they are strong and fearless. He couldn't die. I looked nowhere but forward until I saw them, the police at the edge of the woods on the fringe of the garden that met the woods. I stood there speechless, defeated, the air no longer felt pure, more like venom stopping my breathing when I saw it. The blood on the grass and the red handprint on the tree. I ran to them unable to speak. They looked at me and took off their hats. Just as they opened their mouths to apologize I interrupted them. "Where is he?" they looked at each other and didn't respond. "Where is he?" I screamed at them my voice cracking.

"We didn't find his body but by the amount of blood lost here..." He didn't need to finish. His glasses were on the ground near the blood, they were broken into pieces just like my heart. The sight was unbearable. I ran back inside crying my eyes out, I couldn't see where I was going. When I got inside I found myself in front of his office. A pinprick of the door was opened, and I walked inside and saw a necklace with a stain of blood sitting in the middle of his desk. Nobody was in the room but me and all the windows were closed. I walked over to his glazed desk. I took the necklace believing that it was my uncle's intention for me to find it. I sat down on the wooden floor. It was dark and the only light came from the white candle in the corner in the room that was left lit. I was suffocating in my own tears, once again the person I love the most was taken away from me.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay just a little bit longer I promise Ciel and his posy will come up soon. I have the entire story finished I'm just editing which is taking forever I'm currently working on the 2nd part so keep reading and supernatural love awaits you….

Chapter 2

I'm done crying. But just because I don't, doesn't mean I don't want to. In fact that's all I want to do. I put on the black dress and waited for the carriage to arrive to take me to cemetery. I clenched my necklace and closed my eyes taking in one last breath before leaving his office. Charrs walked in with my coat in his arms. "Madam everything is packed and ready for your departure, the carriage awaits." I nodded, taking the final look at walls that held all the memories in place.

When I first came here to live with my uncle I didn't know what to expect. He treated me like a princess, showering me with attention, gifts and love. It was the first time I actually ever spent time with him so I was shy at first. He comforted me when I cried over my mother's death which was the reason I came to live with him. When she died my father disappeared leaving everything behind including the company and me. His brother Macon, my uncle, was there through everything. Since he's gone too I took over his company as well. I'm not scared, he taught me well. He taught me everything there is to know about running a company, he provided me with the best education possible. "Don't depend on anyone but yourself," he told me.

I can't handle being here another day. Everything reminds me of him, this place is filled with too many memories. It's been a two months since his death, two never ending months. But I must go on, I'm moving to England, and I'm not second guessing myself. My uncle and I were planning to move there for business reasons and had hired people to build our new mansion. He gave the workers an ex amount of time to finish and it should be done by now. But before I head to my new home I must go and settle business with the queen.

Uncle Macon had some business with her. He had business in England and the queen but on top of that he was in some sort of secret council. I'm not sure what kind all I know is that is wasn't shared with the public. Every time I asked him he just smiled and shook his head. I was going to discuss only business this time. When my uncle died so did his spot in the council, at least at this moment.

I looked up at Charrs who was waiting for me at the door; I walked to him letting him put my coat on me. "Have you said your goodbyes?" He asked with a complacent tone. I nodded and began to walk to the front door, he followed right behind me. The workers were just finishing loading my things onto the carriages. I ignored Charrs hand and stepped into the carriage on my own. I looked nowhere but the window to see my beautiful trees and flowers one last time. My throat began to tighten but I wasn't going to let a single sigh leave my lips. I looked down at my lap letting my hair fall over and cover my face. I was surprised when I felt a cool breeze hit my cheek. I shyly touched my face and realized that I was crying. I thought I was dry, dry from any water in me. I felt a thrust and the carriage began to move. I looked out the window and watched the images pass by. Goodbye Boston, I'm running away and I don't know if I'll ever return.

We arrived at the docks and the ship was waiting for us. Several workers ran out to take my belongings onto the ship. I hesitated before stepping out, I felt nervous to even be there. The last time I was here was with my uncle Macon. We were leaving to France for a business trip I had to attend. There was a private section filled with beautiful ships that transported tea all over the world. Each boat had the same name on the side along with a number_ Corvus_ meaning ravens in Latin.

Latin, the secret language my family knows passing its knowledge down through generations. Ravenlyn was my uncle's last name and also mine. I always wondered how people would react if they knew what we really were. Uncle Macon always said not to attract attention to ourselves. He said people were afraid and against anything different and wouldn't except us for who we really are. "One day this will all be yours, every beautiful ship here will run on your command." He said to me with his arm on my shoulder. "One day," came much more sooner than I ever hoped for.

I finally stepped out of the carriage after everything was ready to go and on the boat. The only one missing was me. I walked onto the boat and took a look at the ships around us. They were all coming with me to England, and so was the company, it was all part of the plan Uncle Macon made. The steam shot up and we were off into the ocean of wonders. I took in the view of the name _Corvus_ floating in the water so free and carless, without a chance of drowning. The breeze tickled my face and pushed my hair pass my ears.

"Will you ever return?" I turned to find Charrs standing next to me. Hi tailcoat slightly moved as the wind hit .

"I'm not sure," I said my voice sounding so firm. "Maybe, someday." I wanted to keep going, I haven't spoken to anyone in such a long time, and I felt this need to ramble on and on. "Charrs?" I asked feeling a little apprehensive as he walked to my side and leaned on the edge of the boat like I was. "I..." My words were being stubborn and wouldn't cooperate with me but I kept pushing until I couldn't stop them. "If I wanted...if I want... I could've known who killed my uncle, but I... I don't want to see his death if I went back in time. I never want to see anyone's death. I can't help but feel disgusting for letting the killer free and probably hurting someone else. Doesn't that make me just as bad?" My voice began to fade, sounding too scared to continue. Being a Caster meant I had super natural abilities. A while back I learned that Casters can read time, meaning I could go back in time. I looked at Charrs hoping for a reaction but received the opposite. He just kept his gazing out into the ocean.

"Mistress, I'm fully aware of your powers as a Caster. But weather you choose to use them is entirely up to you. Not using them for your benefit doesn't make you a horrible person. Besides even if you knew who it was I doubt you will be able to catch them. Not because your physically unable to but because of your tight schedule." His voice rose to a high pitch as he pulled out his pocket watch from the inside of his tail coat and checked the time. "I'm certain that no mortal killed him. It takes a great deal of power to kill an Incabus."

"I suppose you have a point. Revenge sounds so bittersweet, maybe it's not even worth it. But I want them to feel the same pain I'm going through. I'm not completely aware of how strong I am, but my Uncle always told me that I was currently the strongest and most powerful one. That's why he made me holdback my true abilities. I feel blessed for these powers but sometimes I just wish I was never involved with the Caster world."

I tried my best not to think of any of this, but it was always lingering in the back of my head. My life is so messed up. I don't like to be alone all the time because it leaves me with my thoughts, but yet I can't stand to be surrounded. I stared into the ocean, watching as the fog hovered along the waves. The air was so fresh and salty, it soothed me and I felt a small portion of relief enter me as I closed my eyes. I finally headed inside to my room and decided to take a nap having nothing better to do.

I don't remember going to sleep that night. As always I woke up with tears already in my eyes dreaming the same thing every time which is absolutely nothing. And if it's not that then I just simply can't remember my dreams. I woke up before anyone else came to wake me up, as always. The maid came in and opened my drapes displaying the view of the smoky ocean. "How are you feeling today Lea?" I looked at her and smiled back as I lifted myself from my bed to stretch.

"I'm okay." I said with a yawn interrupting. She wore her apron and her hair in a braid that slid all the way down her waist. She turned around smiling at me. I looked straight at her brown eyes surrounded by small noticeable wrinkles. She put her hand on her curvy hips shaking her small head that matches her tiny body. There's no denying that she was old. She never tells me how old she was and when I ask she made a face and says "old enough". She went into the bathroom and prepared my bath. I willingly made my bed and chose my close not wanting to look for them while dripping wet especially in this cold weather. It's February and the cold is still cruising around. I chose a purple skirt with a complex design stitched on the hem (Amma made me when I first moved in with her and Uncle Macon), complimented with a white blouse. I got out some stockings because I knew the weather wasn't going to improve, not the way I'm feeling.

No matter where I am the weather will always give away my emotions its part of my powers as an Incas. Incas: half Caster and half Incabus. I came from the strongest Caster, a Natural meaning that my mother's powers were reflected in nature. And the world's most powerful Incabus. An odd couple now that I think of it my mother was so beautiful and sweet, she was the most wonderful person I've ever known. Yet she married someone so...? I guess from what my uncle has told me an Incubus's transformation changes them entirely. I learned that when I saw what my father did. My father was so beautiful just like my mother and he loved me just as she did. We were all one happy family. That is until he started transforming. Everyone thought he was a mortal because he didn't transform as early like all of his brothers and every other Incabus before. The black sheep in the family is what they called him. But he didn't care he was happy, he saw how much his brothers changed, how selfish they became. It was shocking for everyone when he started transforming at such an old age, after he had already settled down.


End file.
